Notas entre Clase
by Lu-Lucidity
Summary: Todo lo que se puede llegar a saber por unas simples notas. Aunque estas no caigan siempre en las manos correctas.


¡Hola a todos!

Yo aquí con un nuevo experimento

Uno que resultó después de un duro día de clases, después de ver a una amiga perjudicada xD

Soy una escritora en progreso así que espero comprensión

Y también espero que sea de vuestro agrado Si es así que me lo hagan llegar por un review, y si les parece una pérdida de tiempo… también háganmelo llegar del mismo modo xD

He de recalcar que nunca he sido buena con los títulos así que no se asusten si es muy común, fue lo primero que encontré adecuado

También que hay algunas palabras que "debían" estar tachadas según como en word lo hize... pero aquí no sale exactamente así entonces tuve que colocar una aclarasion a lado xD

abajo nos leemos... ahora

¡A leer!

_**La libertad no es simplemente un privilegio que se otorga; es un hábito que ha de adquirirse.**_

_**David Lloyd George**_

* * *

"Notas entre Clase"

**Clase de pociones **

**10:36 am**

Hermione:

¿Ya te dije lo hermosa que te ves esta mañana? ¿Aún no? pues te lo repito, ¡estás bellísima! No sé qué has hecho con tu cabello pero está espectacular, mejor que nunca

Tu mejor amigo del alma, Harry

**10:39 am**

Harry James Potter:

¿En serio pensaste que te iba a perdonar por lo del sábado?

Pd: será mejor que despiertes a Ron… Snape se dará cuenta que ha estado durmiendo toda la clase

**10:41 am**

Hermione:

¡Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa! Ten corazón… Ginny estaba de infarto y no podía decirle que no, ¡compréndeme! Tan solo soy un adolescente con hormonas revueltas

Pd: está muerto de sueño, lo dejaron agotado

**10:43 am**

Harry:

Realmente te agradezco por poner en mi cabeza ciertas imágenes tuyas con Ginny en el armario del quinto piso… ¡ahora más que nunca no te lo perdono!

Pd: ¿lo dejaron agotado? ¿En qué sentido exactamente?

**10:46 am**

Señorita mal pensada:

¡No fue en un armario! Y… ¿Cómo que no? ya te di mis motivos muy bien fundamentados para que olvides lo del sábado, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo había esperado para Ginny aceptase? y tú te molestas

Pd: en el sentido de "la fiesta de la noche anterior" ¿en qué andas pensando? Y… ¿dónde te habías metido ese día?

**10:49 am**

H. P.

Estuve esperándote por DOS HORAS… las desperdicié terriblemente oyendo a Madame Rosmerta de lo que pudo haber sido su vida si hubiera estudiado correctamente las cambios de temperatura en la belladona… ¡fue el momento más frustrante de mi vida!

Pd: no es mi culpa que últimamente estés diciendo palabras de doble sentido, cualquier persona llega a malinterpretarlas y… ¿Dónde haya estado? ¡No te lo diré!

**10:50 am**

¡Dejen de mandarse malditos papeles! Ya media clase se ha dado cuenta y ustedes no hacen más que seguir… dejen a personas que realmente quieren aprender en

la clase ¡por Merlín!

**10:52 am**

¡Esto no te concierne Malfoy! Lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer que pase de ti así que ahórrame el tener que contestarte de nuevo ¿vale?

Pd: "¿personas que realmente quieren aprender?" ¿En serio has escrito eso?

**10:53 am **Hermione:

No fue para tanto… seguramente aprendiste algo

Pd: ¿no quiero ponerme a pensar ciertas cosas de lo que estuviste haciendo así que por el bien de todo ¡dime!

Pd2: ¿sabes que puso Snape en la poción… raíces cortadas de… qué?

Harry 

**10:54 am**

Granger:

Si hasta por carta me reconoces… no te sabía tan interesada en mí y tengo que responder puesto que has hecho una pregunta

Pd: noté cierto deje de sarcasmo en tus palabras ¿será eso o me estoy confundiendo?

D. M.

**10:47 am**

Malfoy:

Eres la única persona que escribe de ese modo y con "ese modo" me refiero a que dibujas las letras en vez de escribirlas… y aún recuerdo tu horrorosa caligrafía de aquel trabajo en parejas, el cual por cierto me saqué solo un "extraordinario" gracias a ti

Pd: estás más tarado que nunca, ¿Parkinson acabó con tu única neurona anoche?

H. G.

**10:50 am**

Castañita:

¡Perdón de nuevo! No se volverá a repetir… sabes que no lo quise decir en mal plan pero ha de haber sido algo divertido estar ahí… ¡contéstame! Si quieres no me digas donde estuviste pero en tu conciencia queda que no me imagino nada bueno…

El mejor amigo del mundo

**10:52 am**

Granger:

Te recuerdo que mi caligrafía no es horrorosa, por lo menos alguien sabe escribir y mucho mejor que ese par a quienes llamas "amigos", me pregunto si estás con ellos todo el tiempo porque realmente quieres o porque fue lo único que encontraste de último momento

Pd: te recuerdo que "anoche" estuvimos en la biblioteca haciendo el trabajo donde sacaste un "extraordinario"… no es mi culpa que Binns estuviese justamente de mal humor hoy como para corregirnos así que ¡soportalo!

D. Malfoy

**10:54 am**

Harry:

Aún estoy pensando en perdonarte ¡no sigas! Porque no respondo y no estuve haciendo nada "malo" si es lo que estas pensando, solo estuve con Malfoy ¿¡releíste tu carta antes de mandármela!? No soy una hormona con patas a diferencia de otro espécimen

Pd: Raíces cortadas de Jengibre y raíces de asfódelo

Pd2: ¿desde cuándo me dices castañita? Comienzo a pensar que tienes un problema

Hermione

**11:00 am**

¡no soporto que alguien me ignore! Suficiente tengo con el estúpido de Zabini como para soportarlo de alguien más…

**11:02 am**

Malfoy:

No sabía que necesitaras de mi atención, además vi que era inútil contestar tu "carta"._ (La respuesta a tu contrariedad pues… comienzo a plantearme que los escogí de último momento, ya sabes, una que tenía tan solo once años ¿Qué se puede pedir? fue hecho un borrón sobre estas palabras)_ ¡no te metas con mis amigos!

Pd: no me recuerdes que estuve contigo, no sé qué cosas se debe haber imaginado Ron porque por que ha caído de su asiento

H. Granger

**11:03 am**

Hermione:

El papel sirvió para despertar a Ron y hacerlo caer de paso como ya se dio cuenta toda la clase, se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza pero nada que otro golpe no pueda resolver para estabilizar sus neuron-…

¿ESTUVISTE CON EL HURON? ¿TODA LA NOCHE? ¡PORQUE NUNCA TE VI LLEGAR A LA SALA COMUN!

**11:06 am**

Para el más cuerdo:

Presiento que lo último fue escrito por Ron, Harry logra estabilizarlo porque la clase entera piensa que tiene un problema cerebral o algo… dislexia quizá aunque no se que tenga que ver

Quien no quiere tener problemas, Hermione

**11:07 am**

Logré ver el borrón que hiciste, (_estoy que me parto de risas fue hecho un borrón) _y por si preguntas, guardaré el papel para… olvida eso, ya debes saber para qué

Pd: ¿tan mal le cayó la noticia?

**11:19 am**

Es que no se la dije completa…

**11:19 am**

¿te demoraste media hora en escribir todo eso?

Pd: Weasley tiene un problema

**11:21 am**

Weasel:

¡No pienses lo que no es! Comadreja si piensas lo que estoy pensando de tu estado al leer la nota de Granger por tu bien mecanisa las palabras y luego entiérrate bajo cien metros… le harías un favor al mundo

Pd: ¿sabías que dejaste a Potter tirado en el suelo?

**11:23 am**

Algunos nos preocupamos por la pequeña práctica que nos puso Snape, pero claro… su querido ahijado tiene que tener la más alta nota aunque su poción cause la destrucción de la clase

**11:23 am**

Hermione:

Estoy más calmado, y luego de haber recibido misteriosamente una nota que deduzco que es de Malfoy Junior exijo una explicación, ¡dime que fuiste a la biblioteca con el hurón! Así pienso que hiciste cosas debidas en vez de las que no se deben hacer ¡y menos si eres tú tratándose del hurón!

Ronald Weasley

**11:26 am**

Futuro hombre muerto:

En primera ¿Cómo se te ocurre tirarle a Harry la silla? ¡No sé como Snape no se da cuenta!... en segunda ¡NO MÁS NOTAS! Intento hacer la maldita poción y tercero… prefiero no contestar, hay una vena que me está palpitando, justo en sien gracias a leer tu nota anterior, si quieres ver a los hijos de Harry no vuelvas a decir más estupideces

Hermione

**11:27 am**

Sabelotodo:

Siempre pensando en lo mismo ¡ya terminé la poción señorita yo lo sé todo!

Pd: ¿ahijado? ¿Cómo rayos sabes tú eso?

**11:27 am**

si, bueno… ¡yo aún no! quién podría si le mandan notas a cada minuto? Y más si estas son puros desvaríos de tus mejores amigos con insinuaciones extrañas… las que ya sabes

Pd: Tengo mis contactos

**11:29 am**

Granger:

Hasta ahora que releo… ¿tienes alguna fantasía sexual conmigo? Ya van como dos insinuaciones y cualquiera que viera entre líneas se daría cuenta de la existencia de algo mas, además no te culparía si fuera cierto

M.

**11:31 am**

Hermione:

Leíste lo que puso de Ginny ¿no? ahí está tu respuesta al porque estaba tirado en suelo y no me gustó para nada el tipo de amenaza que pusiste, aún no me hago la idea que los hijos de Harry vayan a ser mis sobrinos prácticamente… si es que Ginny y Harry se siguen viendo en el armario

Pd: ¿Por qué estás hablando con Malfoy? Porque he visto las notas que le tiras y viceversa… ¡no digas que no es cierto!

Ron

**11:33 am**

Malfoy Junior:

Realmente no contestaré a las idioteces que preguntas

Una personas cansada de escribir, G.

**11:37 am**

Hermione:

Por si te lo estabas preguntando ¡estoy bien! Y no tienes que responder a nada, si ya noté tus palabras furibundas inscritas así que no respondas a las paranoias de Ron, paranoias que me parecen realmente extraños… y que luego tendremos que arreglar

Futuro padre gracias a ti, Harry

**11:40 am**

¡Dejen de mandarme los estúpidos papelitos! O juro que revelo sus secretos a toda la clase, realmente Ron serías el más perjudicado así que ¡NO ME MOLESTEN!

Pd: si quieres honestidad mejor ni responderte

Hermione

**11:41 am**

Granger:

¿Malfoy Junior?... No digo estupideces ¿Qué más podría pensar?

Pd: He notado algo extraño, normalmente te sientas con el retrasado mental y el complejo de héroe pero ahora está prácticamente en terreno Slytherin… Apocalipsis o decidiste tomar vacaciones para tu cerebro?

**11:43 am**

Hermione:

¡NI SE TE OCURRA! Mi reputación está en juego así que por el bien de mi salud mental aléjate de todos sobre todo de los Slytherins, me da escalofríos de solo pensar lo que pasaría

Pd: recuérdame matar a mi hermana, no sé como lograste que te lo dijera

**11:49 am**

...

**11:50 am**

¿Realmente estás tan aburrido como para hablarme incluso por notas? ¿O el cerebro ya se te fundió?

H. Granger

**11:50 am**

ajá, por eso Ron mantenme lejos que sus asuntos ¿vale? Aún la sorpresa no se ha ido, ¿Cómo te puede gustar "ella"? y a mí me da escalofríos de solo imaginármelos a ambos en la misma situación que Harry y Ginny

Pd: en serio ¿Qué le viste a Parkinson? (no contestar)

Hermione.

**11:51 am**

Granger, te equivocaste de papel o de receptor

Pd: dile a Weasley que Pansy no quiere nada con él y si, ha leído ella la nota

D. Malfoy

**11:52 am**

Que cruel te estás volviendo Hermione, noté tus palabras ácidas pero intuyo que fue para Ron

Harry

**11:54 am**

Harry:

Dile a Ron que e perdoné por futuras palabras que no vendrán de mi sino de una pelinegra de Slytherin ¡él tiene la culpa por enviarme tantas notas y marearme!

Pd: en serio perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón… perdón, perdón, perdón

**11:55 am**

Ya me di por enterado de todo… ¡Estás muerta!

Yo

**11:57 am**

Malfoy:

Me hubieras ayudado mucho si le hubieras dicho a Parkinson que no fuera tan notoria al mirar de manera extraña a Ron, ¿sabes lo mal que lo estoy pasando? _(felizmente acabé con pociones aún con todas sus interrupciones fue hecho un borrón)_

**12:02 pm**

Granger:

El que se lo está pasando mal es tu amiguito, ¿no le dolerán tantos golpes en la cabeza? Sabía que era un caso perdido pero… ¿golpearse voluntariamente contra la mesa?

**12:05 pm**

¡Ya pedí disculpas! ¿Qué más quieres? Por cierto, con pegarte no ganas nada el daño… ¿está hecho?

Pd: Harry, desde aquí veo tu poción de un color azul… ¿colocaste mal un ingrediente?

**12:06 pm**

_¡Escúchame bien! Si el profesor Snape llega a ver esa declaración de amor poco concurrente, el trío de oro pasará a ser el "duo" de oro… me refiero a exterminar al miembro pelirrojo_

**12:06 pm**

Esa fue Pansy

- Señor Weasley… ¿Qué trae ahí?

**12:09 pm**

Lo noté cuando me dijo "escúchame" solo a ella se le ocurre escribir eso

Pd: no sabía que Parkinson pudiera abrir tanto los ojos… pobre de ella, sinceramente aunque Ron no se salva

**12:11 pm**

Bueno, tú tienes a esos tipos de amigos yo a estos… ¿Qué más se puede pedir? No te sabía tan exigente

Pd: yo tampoco lo sabía y si no quieres que nos pase lo mismo que a Weasley, manda tus notas más disimuladamente… realmente Weasel se iba a comer el papel? Granger que harás en la noche?

D. Malfoy

**12:13 pm**

Ni yo te sabía tan curioso, cuando intentes tachar las letras… ¡táchalas mejor!... ¡y eso no te incumbe!

Pd: Estar donde siempre… ¿Qué más podría hacer?

**12:23 pm**

_¡ERES HOMBRE MUERTO! Será mejor que duermas con los ojos abiertos Weasley, ¡de esta no te salvas!… __P. P._

**12:25 pm**

Hermione:

Te odio ¿lo hiciste apropósito cierto? Es la última nota que envío, ya me gané un castigo y veinte puntos menos aparte de que mi secreto ya no secreto ahora se ha revelado frente a una panda de serpientes, con Parkinson de por medio ¡me amenazó!

Pd: Malfoy te está mirando y… ¿sonriendo? Esto es tan perturbador… ¿desde cuándo se llevan tan bien?

**12:25 pm**

En realidad solo estás molesto

Pd: ¿eso fue un sarcasmo? Y deja de insinuar cosas ¡que es Malfoy!

**12:27**

Hermione:

Se le pasará en dos días así que todo normal… y en serio esto está raro, Malfoy te está mirando pero no preguntaré, no quisiera acabar como Ron ya que intuyo que Parkinson no se quedará sin hacer nada

**Cambio de clase ****12:31 pm**

- Weasley… corre

Luego de que el aludido se girara para encontrarse con la mirada furiosa de Pansy Parkinson no dudó dos veces antes de desprenderse de sus libros y correr escaleras hacia abajo, quizá luego hablara pero ahora abría que cubrir su cuerpo por futuros accidentes

Hermione se encogió simplemente de hombros, no sentía culpa en lo más mínimo - se lo merece – las insinuaciones nunca iban con ella aunque quizá fueran en cierto modo correctas

Todo aquello fue sacado en un momento de ocio y por supuesto, en clase de Física xD

¿que les pareció?

todas sus opiniones me alegrarían verlas en un reviewasí que denle a ¡go!

Soy una loca fanática de los Dramione's, tengo agunas historias pero que no están publicadas aquí, y aunque en esta pequeña historia no hubiera mucho de ellos espero que les haya gustado, especificamente lo hize por momento de diversión

Nos estaremos leyendo luego (:

_Besos mágicos._


End file.
